amandote
by ukiofics
Summary: Chan va a la casa wesley, lechuzas vienen y van , y por fin a hogwars
1. Default Chapter

Nota: espero que les guste dejen reviews , una historia de amor  
  
Capitulo "una estrella fugaz "  
  
Era el verano más triste para Ginny Wesley, justo en el momento que iba a declararse ante Harry , vio como se besaba con cho - chang , se quedo un rato y vio como la acostaba sobre el escritorio y le hacia el amor, se quedo viendo un rato para ver como la imagen de Harry se le caía por los suelos, su corazón se partió en dos , sus ojos perdieron su brillo angelical que la caracterizaba ,para ser más grave Harry pasaría una semana con ellos , no quiso acompañarlos para ir a buscarlos se quedo en casa, ni siquiera a Hermanie ella era la novia de ron , eso era un secreto aun Harry no se enteraba de ello , ella los descubrió husmeando por las salas cuando se besaban .  
  
En otra parte se encontraba un chico de cabello plateado y los ojos grises, que volaba sobre su escoba , practicaba para poder ser un mejor buscador en su equipo y por una vez ganarle al odioso de Harry, su padre le contrato un entrenador , por más que Draco le pidió a su padre que le enseñara no acepto, estaba muy triste porque su padre no lo quería , por otra parte su madre había muerto pero el sabia que su padre la mato por ordenes de Lor voldemor se lo ordeno su era una marioneta del, y algún día se vengaría.  
  
Decidió ir a Hosmeage a divertirse un rato y olvidarse de la cosas tomando cerveza de mantequilla , llevaba su escoba la nimbus 4500 era mucho mas velos que la saeta de fuego de Harry , su padre se la regalo para su cumpleaños por lo menos de eso se acordaba , Draco no sabía porque su padre mando a su hermano a estudiar a otra escuela de magia, pero escucho una conversación donde el iría a Hogwarts .  
  
Ginny esta muy mal pero no para no ir a Hosmeage quería comprar algunas cosas , no contaba con mucho dinero pero el suficiente para comprar ropa, tomo la escoba de charlie y se fue.  
  
( En la casa de Harry)  
  
Ron: vamos amigo, tengo que contarte algo  
  
Hermanie: le vas a contar  
  
Harry: que pasa  
  
Ron: creo que es mejor que lo veas, se acerca a Hermanie la toma de la cintura y la besa  
  
Harry: noo, me digan son novios. los felicito hacen una bonita pareja  
  
Dudley: quienes son ellos  
  
Harry: eso a ti no te importa  
  
Dudley: voy avisarle a mamá que trajiste gente extraña.  
  
Harry lo agarra de la camisa tu no harás eso, además ya nos vamos , no hay la necesidad de hacer escándalo, Harry toma su baúl , la escoba , se sube al auto de ron y en unos segundos desaparecen, dejando a Dudley con la boca abierta.  
  
( En hosmeage)  
  
Ginny estaba sentada en unas de las sillas de las tres escobas tomando cerveza de mantequilla , en eso entra un joven y se sienta en otra mesa y pide cerveza cuando llevaba tres cervezas, se da cuenta de la presencia de una pelirroja , se acerca a ella, Ginny no se da cuenta esta llorando sin hacer ruido, Draco se saca un pañuelo y se lo pasa Ginny fue en ese instante cuando lo ve, esos ojos Grises.  
  
Ginny: hola Malfoy  
  
Draco: me conoces , como no me vas a conocer si soy lo máximo  
  
Ginny: no me hagas reír, te conozco por tus grandiosas jugadas en los partidos y por las veces que Harry te roba la snifh en tus narices  
  
Draco: jajajjajaj, con una ironía como te llamas  
  
Ginny: virginia Wesley  
  
Draco: ah eres una Wesley  
  
Ginny: que esperaba a claudia shifer o algo así  
  
Draco eres siempre tan simpática  
  
Ginny: tu empezaste con l0o de máximo  
  
Draco: esta bien empecemos de nuevo, soy Draco Malfoy  
  
Ginny: me llamo Virginia Wesley y vos hacer la cazadora en mi equipo este año.  
  
Draco: te gustaría acompañarme a comprar algunas cosas,  
  
Ginny: claro, no quiero llegar a casa aun, Ginny paga la cuenta y Draco hace lo mismo.  
  
Ambos salen de las tres escobas y se dirigen a la lechucearía a comprar una a Draco se le murió porque se le olvido alimentar eso no se lo contó a Ginny.  
  
Draco: virginia te gusta  
  
Ginny: llama me Ginny malfoy  
  
Draco: y tu Draco  
  
Ginny: esta bien  
  
Draco: ponle un nombre  
  
Ginny: puedo  
  
Draco: claro  
  
Ginny: que te parece bogus  
  
Draco: suena bien, cuanto es  
  
SR: dos galeones  
  
Llego la hora de la despedida ambos se fueron a buscar sus escobas y Draco antes que Ginny se fuera le dio un beso y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo dejando a Ginny muy mal.  
  
( En la casa Wesley)  
  
Ginny acaba de llegar pero no quiso cenar estaba muy sorprendida por lo que había ocurrido, pero le dijo a su mamás que se la llevara más rato a su habitación , era de noche se fue a la ventana y vio para una estrella fugas y pidió, encontrar el amor verdadero.  
  
Lo mismo hacia malfoy de la ventana su habitación. 


	2. en el expreso hogwars

Capitulo 2 el expreso Hogwarts  
  
Ginny estuvo la ultima semana pensando en lo que había pasado col malfoy de alguna manera quedo sorprendida por la reacción jamás pensó en besar a malfoy ni que el se atreviera tampoco era extraño, quizás fue algo del momento para el pero no era justo la tuvo toda la maldita semana pensando en por lo menos no pensaba en Harry .  
  
Chan vino a su casa a ver a Harry no salió de su habitación ni para respirar como se atrevía a venir a su casa , para ver al chico que le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos ,si tan solo pudiera olvidarlo en dos horas más tenia que estar en el anden para ir a Hogwarts, ahí encontraría a Malfoy le preguntaría que fue lo del beso pero también dudo un poco.  
  
No estaba de humor para que le respondiera una pesadez si lo hacia lloraría ahí mismo últimamente andaba muy sensible, por justa razones su madre entro a su habitación para saber por que no bajaba y la respuesta que recibió que le caía como el gorro la chan así que no bajaría y que no la obligara. Porque iba a ser desagradable con ella y tenia cosa que pensar y terminar de prepara su equipaje para entrar a la escuela.  
  
Escuchaba la risa desde su habitación parecía que divertían mucho pero ella no saldría de su guarida cuando extrañamente una lechuza apareció era la lechuza de malfoy, que traía un mensaje dirigido a para ella.  
Querida Ginny: Nos veremos muy pronto tengo cosas que contarte no se porque pero no he podido de pensar en ti.  
Draco. Ginny estaba sorprendida no podía creer lo que pasaba le había escrito ahora no entendía nada le había puesto querida si que algo no andaba bien . La lechuza no se iba a si que supuso quería una respuesta. No sabia si ponerle querido o Draco pero quiso seguir el juego.  
  
Querido Draco:  
Yo también he pensado mucho en ti desde que nos encontramos en las tres escobas, nos vemos en el anden ahí conversamos bye  
Virginia Wesley.  
  
La lechuza se fue volando y se perdió en la inmensidad, nadie nunca avía ido a la mansión malfoy , tenía muchos hechizos nadie que no fuera un malfoy podía entrar era muy extraño a veces hasta las misma lechuzas se perdían cuando buscaban la casa pero draco la estaba esperando. Abrió el pergamino y lo leyó con curiosidad su emoción fue grande que salió a dar un paseo en nueva escoba ultimo modelo la Saeta de agua( extraño no)  
  
Llego la hora decía la señora wesley estaban todo listos los gemelos estaban en su ultimo años habían pasado a la rastra los timos , pero aun seguían en Hogwarts después de un sin numero de travesuras.  
  
Harry estaba en su Sexto año y aun no podía vivir con su padrino (el no muere en este fic ) nadie creía que el no era un traidor así que no había forma a menos que encontrar la rata de Ron , fue cuando Harry vio a Ginny y lo guapa que se puso en el verano ya no tenía figura de una niñita mas bien era toda una mujer y el también había cambiado era un caliente de lo peor tampoco era inocente y miraba al jugo a Ginny pero luego se dio vuelta haciéndose el indiferente era la hermana de Ron así que había que respetarla y hacerla respetar nuevamente la vio como una niñita.  
  
Ginny se subió al auto de su padre después de que le paso al auto el ministerio le dio uno nuevo pero este era mejor que el anterior así que llegaron rápido al Anden todos vieron a un chico de cabello platina inmediatamente supieron que era Draco Malfoy pero Harry solo miro su escoba era muy extraña la había visto en vitrina pero no había sacado suficiente dinero para comprarla estaba con su padre despidiéndose , generalmente su madre venía pero su muerte hizo que las cosa cambiaran.  
  
Malfoy entra a su compartimiento esperando a Ginny habían quedado en encontrarse ahí pero el la había visto con su familia y no quería ver a todo el clan Wesley solo a ella le interesaba  
  
Estaban en el tren Draco se deshizo de Parkinson sus gorilas para poder estar a solas con ella le costo mucho deshacerse de Parkinson pero logro convencerla le dijo una estupidez y se fue lo único que se lo ocurrió.  
  
Ron: Ginny a donde vas  
  
Ginny: voy con un amigo quedamos en juntarnos aca  
  
Ron: se puede saber quien es  
  
Ginny: no no se puede así que no jodas  
  
Hermaonie: ya ron déjala tranquila mira que tenemos que conversar  
  
Ginny: adiós.  
  
Ginny caminaba por todo el corredor los chicos que habían alrededor se daban vuelta al verla caminar ron estaba que echaba humo los miro a todos y algunos volvieron a su conversación Zabini aun no volvía pero Parkinson estaba a su costado a si que no le quedo de otra hasta que llego al final del pasillo. Toc toc  
  
quien es Ginny A pasa te estaba esperando, te molesta si cierro la puerta es que no quiero que nos molesten No te preocupes, esta bien. Se levanta y le hace un hechizo para que no se pueda abrir por fuera. Lo que te quería decir es lo siguiente, quería pedirte disculpas por el beso que te robe, pero no me pude controlar, es la primera vez que hago algo así bueno es la primera vez que beso a una chica. Ha no inventes eres el chico mas codiciado de todo el colegio No hagas caso de todo lo que te digan de mi ni la mitad es cierto. En serio es la primera vez que besas a alguien te lo prometo, pero no se lo digas a nadie si esta bien te lo prometo y tu haz besado alguien pensándolo bien creo que también fue mi primera vez estamos iguales. Pensé que era novia de potter  
  
Draco noto que se pudo muy triste, y le pidió disculpa no quería hacerla  
sentir así pero a veces no podía controlar su arrogancia.  
  
Sabes te quería pedir si quieres andar conmigo Queeeeeeeeeeee, que Piénsalo no me tienes que responder ahora, mira lo he estado pensando toda esta semana. Esta bien lo pensare  
  
Continuara..............  
  
Nota: este fic se le cambiara el nombre de amor fugaz a amándote, a todas que lee y siguen este fic. 


End file.
